There is a Reason For Everything
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tamora finds out why Felix never drinks. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-it Ralph Characters

There is a Reason for Everything

Felix sat on a stool feeling nervous like he did on this day. May 16th such a normal day but today wasn't like any other. Still he was going to get through it like he did every May 16th. "Hey Felix, what can I get you?" Tapper's asked smiling politely.

"A root beer float please," Felix said calmly.

"You got it," Tapper said and raced to make Felix a root beer float. Felix strummed his fingers as he waited trying to act natural. _It is just another day Felix, just relax. _His mind told him but as much as he tried the tenser he became. He just wanted to drink his float and leave wanting nothing more than this day to be over. "Here you are Felix one root beer float," Tapper said handing him the float.

"Thanks Tapper," Felix said smiling as he took a sip. Just then a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Hey pint sized," said Tamora.

"Oh um hi, ma'am what brings you by?" Felix asked.

"Oh enough with the ma'am stuff, come here runt," she said picking him up by the front of his collar and kissing him. His tiny feet kicked in midair as his eight bit heart began to beat rapidly. He was sat back down on his seat as his girlfriend sat down by him smiling like a bandit. The honey glows was all over his cheeks as he smiled happily back at her. "I missed you Fix-it you haven't been by my game in awhile. What is going on?" she asked getting to the point.

"Oh sorry Tamora, I have been busy with the penthouse. Stuff keeps breaking but then again my game is quite old," he replied.

"Hope you don't get too busy for your girlfriend," Tamora told him.

"I will always have time for you honey," Felix said taking her hand in his. A smile formed on Tamora's face as she looked down at him.

"Good because tomorrow I am taking you to that Sonic Game even if I have to drag you out myself," she told him.

"Yes ma'am," Felix said saluting her making her laugh. Felix could be such a dork sometimes but he was her dork.

"Hello ma'am what can I get you?" Tapper asked smiling at Calhoun.

"A beer," she said politely.

"Coming right up," Tapper said and rushed to get a beer for her. He came back within five minutes and she drank happily. Still she kept glancing at Felix and a frown came to her face. His hands kept clenching and unclenching. His face looked nervous as he seemed to drink his float quickly yet kept glancing at her and smiling. Still his body was so tense and that was unlike him.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying to sound casually.

"Oh I am fine Tammy, just had a long day," Felix said smiling but she saw his nervous look.

"Here take a sip of my beer, it will help you relax," she said offering the bottle to him. His body tensed more and it may have been her imagination but she could have sworn he paled a bit too.

"Um no thanks Tamora, I don't drink," he said politely refusing the bottle.

"Oh come on one sip won't kill you," she said gently.

"No thanks, I am good," Felix said turning away from the bottle. Tamora frowned for she knew something was bothering Felix but he refused to tell her. He looked so tense and needed to loosen up. She wasn't an alcoholic but liked the flavor of beer for it helped her unwind and she really wanted to help Felix. _A little beer won't hurt_, her mind told her. The second he turned away to say hi to a fellow game character she poured some of her beer into his root beer float. Then she went back to her normal position once he turned around to face her. "Sorry babe but I am not a drinker," Felix added trying to apologize for acting this way. She was just trying to help.

"Oh it is fine babe, not everyone needs alcohol to unwind let's just talk cool," she said smiling. He smiled and nodded his head. Once he picked up his cup she bit her lip waiting to see his reaction. The alcohol barely touched his tongue when his eyes widened. He dropped his cup making it fall to the ground as he leaped out of his chair. His face chalk white as he spit out the taste as people watched him. He was breathing heavily as tears fell from his face and he ran out of Tappers.

"Felix!" Tamora shouted unsure as to why he reacted that way. She ran into Ralph who had just come in along with Gene.

"Hey Calhoun, what is wrong with Felix. He ran out of Tappers crying and stuff," Ralph said.

"He took a drink of his float and ran off," Tamora explained. She was about tell him that she put some beer in Felix's float but before she could Ralph walked over to Felix's spilled drink. Stuck his finger in it and tasted it. Got a weird look and looked at Tapper.

"Hey Tapper since when do you put actual beer in your root beer floats?" Ralph asked him.

"I don't," Tapper said looking confused.

"I put some of my beer in Felix's drink when he wasn't looking to help him relax, he seemed really tense," Tamora explained.

"You did what!" Gene yelled. Tamora was taken aback by the smaller man's outburst. "How could you do that to Felix, especially today of all days?" Gene yelled.

"Simmer down Gene, she doesn't know about today," Ralph told him.

"How could she not know everyone knows," Gene demanded.

"She is new she wasn't here when it happened and Felix probably didn't tell her you know how emotional today is for him," Ralph said trying to keep Gene calm.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tamora asked not liking this being in the dark thing.

"Sit down Calhoun it is a long story," Ralph said as he paid for Felix's spilled drink. Tapper already cleaned up the mess as the three sat down. "Okay you know Felix is called Fix-It Felix Jr.?" Ralph asked.

"Right," Tamora said.

"So, there had to be a Felix Sr. right?" Ralph said.

"Probably," she said waiting for him to get to the point.

"And Felix had to of had a mom right?" Ralph asked.

"Get to the point Wreck-It!" Tamora demanded.

"Okay 15 years ago today Felix turned 21 and would age till he was 26 and could stop for as you know game characters age slowly. Thirty years to humans is like one year for us anyways he was now taking over the game. His dad and mom wanted to take him here to have his first drink as a man. Felix didn't get drunk for he wasn't a drinker to begin with and his dad was sober as was his mom. They didn't drink either but had root beer floats. Well Felix Sr. was going to take his wife home and Felix was going to hang out with some other heroes before heading home. At the same time another character who was dead drunk got into his car. Tapper was so busy that night he didn't have time to check all of his clients for if they were too drunk he would make them sleep it off in the back room. Well the character drove at a high speed and ran Felix Sr. and his wife over. They died instantly and Felix learned what alcohol could do and he vowed never to drink a drop again. Every year on his parents' death he comes to Tappers to have a float to see if he can resist alcohol and show respect to his parents. Today as you know is their anniversary of their death," Ralph told her.

Tamora felt tears fall from her face as she got up to find Felix. "He went back to his game," Ralph said reading her mind. She nodded and headed for Felix's game. Felix came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth for the hundredth time it seemed to get the taste of alcohol out of his mouth.

"I am sorry, so sorry," he whimpered fresh tears pouring down his face. A knock was heard and he opened the door to see Tamora standing before him. Before he could speak she wrapped him in a hug and cried.

"I am so sorry Felix, I didn't know I swear," she cried.

"Know what Tammy? Please don't cry," Felix said.

"It was my fault I poured alcohol into your float so you would relax. If I had known what today meant to you I swear I never would have done it," she said softly. He digested what she had said and he wasn't mad. How could he be? She was trying to help him, she had no idea what today was.

"It is okay Tammy really; it was an accident you were just trying to help. I should have told you, I am sorry," Felix said hugging her. "Next time I act weird I will just tell you what is bothering me," he said smiling.

"And I promise not to do anything like that again," Tamora vowed. "I am here for you Felix, you know that right?" she asked him.

"I know like I was there for you when it came to Brad. I helped you and I know you will help me. Let's just forget this ever happened and have a good date tomorrow okay," Felix told her.

"Deal," she said smiling at last. She kissed him and he held her tight both knowing they been through some stuff. Yet there was a reason for everything and their reason for being together was a simple one, they loved each other.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all liked this story and a special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the title. Please review.


End file.
